


Don't Go Bacon My Heart

by fossileater



Category: Animal Crossing New Horizons - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Carpet Burn, Copious Amounts of Cum, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Trans Male Author, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fossileater/pseuds/fossileater
Summary: Everybody smile and say “Gangbang” on 3 ok? 1...2…
Relationships: Gureo | Rasher / Island Representative
Kudos: 33





	Don't Go Bacon My Heart

To say that the Island Representative knew exactly what he was doing at any given point in time would be only a slight understatement. Rolling his sleeves up high and carving his way through lakes and cliffs to help the island reach its full potential was something easy for him to conquer. With hand carved tools and the lean muscles to follow, the physical requirements for his role were perfectly filled. The man beamed down at the flowers in his garden, sparkling in the midday sun while he was mentally congratulating himself on all that he has accomplished. As for all the other requirements however, the man cringed slightly and peeked up over the fence at his neighbor.

Down on his knees, Rasher was pulling up weeds in his own garden. The Rep watched as a bead of sweat ran down to Rasher’s neckline and disappeared underneath his shirt collar. The man swallowed harshly and felt heat rise to his cheeks. His eyes widened as Rasher reached up and slowly rolled his striped shirt up and off his body. His smooth back looked hot to the touch and the Rep’s fingers clenched tighter around the watering can, aching to trace his fingers up and down every inch of exposed skin until they reached down to grab- Rasher turned his head over his shoulder looking at the Rep with his scarred eye and a knowing grin under his snout. The man blushed hard and slammed his watering can to the ground and dashed into his house. His heart pounded hard in his chest as he paced around the living room trying to wave off the fantasy of his neighbor in his head but he was also mad about being caught ogling him again. Rasher was taunting him.

The two have been stuck like this for a long time now. Years ago, the Rep was mayor over a small town. Having been suddenly thrown into this position, some of the villagers did not approve of his lack of knowledge. Rasher, being one of them, made his life a living hell. Always objecting to his ideas and cornering him when he least expected it. Until one day the Rep found himself pressed hard against the backside of the town hall. His arms were pinned above his head while Rasher’s heated snout was inches away from his own flushed face. The Rep squirmed but Rasher just stepped closer, their bodies meshing together and the bones in the man’s wrist clicked in complaint under his hooves. Their breathing grew ragged as the two stood in silence staring into each other’s eyes. So caught up in the feeling they never noticed the words had stopped flowing a long time ago. The Rep felt something hard and hot pressed against him that wasn’t nearly as soft as the rest of Rasher’s body and the man clenched his jaw to keep a growing whine from escaping his throat. Rasher’s head slowly eased down as his snout barely touched the man’s exposed neck and suddenly he was gone. The Rep blinked at the empty space in front of him and turned only to catch Rasher’s curly tail disappearing around the corner. The two didn’t speak for some time after that but the town steadily grew with the Rep’s leadership and the villagers slowly found that they no longer had any complaints. When it came time for the Rep to invite old neighbors and new friends to his new island, Rasher was the first one he called. Over time, the two began talking again. The crisp ocean water washing away old wounds and bringing a new tide into their relationship. Something not quite hostile, but slightly more tolerable and more flirty.

The Rep sighed and ran his hand through his salty hair before walking to the bathroom and peeling out of his grimy clothes to shower. The cool water poured down his body and he closed his eyes in bliss only to be met with the image of a nude Rasher. His clit throbbed as he began to fantasize about his neighbor climbing into the shower with him. The Rep shook off the thought and furiously scrubbed the dirt off his legs. He jumped at the sound of his nook phone ringing and quickly shut off the water to reach around the curtain for it. Harvey’s whimsical voice rang out on the other end. He was being invited to Harvey’s Island for a ceremonial photo shoot in the Rep’s honor. Something to be featured in Tom Nook’s travel guide in the near future. The Rep agreed without another thought as to why Harvey would be the one calling him about this instead of Isabelle or Tom Nook himself. So used to ceremonies being held for every little bridge and pebbled path he has grown accustomed to just nodding along. He hurriedly finished cleaning up and picked out an outfit for the next day from the least tacky of his neon aloha shirts and shorts then booked a seat on the very next morning flight, eager to be back to finish his daily chores before the tarantulas came out.

Upon his early arrival the next day, Harvey greeted him with a wave outside his beautiful cabin and shuffled him inside the door without a care, remaining outside while locking the door behind him. The Rep stood in the entrance way confused and jumped at the sound of shuffling in the room behind him. He turned to see Rasher sitting on the leather couch in the living room, drinking calmly from a square whiskey glass. He set the glass down on the armrest and didn’t even spare a glance up at the man as he said “Don't look at me with those hungry eyes. I'm not a pork chop. Get your ass over here.” The Rep walked into the living room careful not to step on any cords from the studio camera and lights that stood on the other side of the living room. He went to sit beside his neighbor on the couch but Rasher’s free hoof shot out to stop him. “No. On your knees.” The man paused and the two stared each other down. “I’m not going to repeat myself Representative.” His snout curled and the man relented. His knees dug down into the coarse carpet as he looked up at his neighbor’s face. Rasher knocked back the rest of his drink before setting the empty glass aside completely and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. His hooves dangled between them as his whiskey stained breath curled around the Rep’s face. “We’ve been friends for quite some time now haven’t we? We’ve finally reached the point of sharing little photographs with each other to mark the occasion. Well I’ve decided to change things up a bit Representative since we’ve known each other so long. See I thought it would be fun if you were also in my photographs since we just know each other so well. Hell, why don’t we make a little movie too? Something fun to watch in the years to come.” His lips peeled back into an intimidating smile and the Rep struggled to hide how wet his boxers were becoming. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly what Rasher wanted.

“I thought we had long passed the scandals, Rasher. Do you really expect me to agree to a sex tape for you to slip into everybody’s mailboxes tonight?” The man laid the exasperation on thick in his voice to mask his eager panting. Rasher huffed.

“What the fuck makes you think I want every sniveling animal on that island to see my cock? No Representative I want to watch you cry and beg for me to fuck you. I want you to heed my every command and I want the tape to prove that you did it. So that I can rewind and see you pinned to the floor any time I sit my ass down in front of my TV.” His gravelly voice sent shudders down the Rep’s spine and he couldn’t hide the lust in his eyes any longer. Rasher leaned back and rested against the leather, exposing his throbbing cock from underneath his striped shirt. The Rep’s eyes locked onto the leaking precum that dripped down the tip and dipped into the curve of a bulging vein. “Now. Slut. Suck my cock.” 

The man slid forward on shaking knees, ignoring the sting of the carpet biting into his skin and placed his damp hands on Rasher’s firm thighs. He leaned forwards and pressed his nose between the hard cock and his soft balls. Inhaling Rasher’s heavy musk for just a moment before running his flat tongue up his shaft. The salty precum filled his mouth as he reached the tip and wrapped his lips around it. His tongue flicked the slit and distantly he heard the click of a camera. He shut his eyes to the flashing lights and swallowed the thick cock until it reached the back of his throat. He slid a hand to wrap around the few inches his mouth couldn’t take and bobbed it along to his sucking. Rasher’s chest rumbled as he groaned and the muscles in his thighs jumped. Drool dripped out around the Rep’s mouth as he slid too hard and gagged suddenly unable to draw air as Rasher’s hoof slammed into the top of his head and forced the man to take every inch of his cock. Tears poured down his face and his mind spun as he felt his throat being stretched without mercy. A few thrusts more and he pulled back with a huge gasp. Spit and precum running down to soak his shirt as he coughed and wiped away the tears. Falling off his knees to a normal sitting position as he tried to recompose himself. A dissatisfied click of teeth came from behind him before a familiar voice said, “This isn't even close to what I was looking for, gronk.”

Del stood behind the studio camera and flicked through the photos taken moments ago. “This is the most vanilla shit I’ve seen in a long time. Where’s the passion? The tension? This is just sloppy head.” The bright studio lights that had been lighting the room suddenly flicked off and as the Rep’s watery vision adjusted he found two other animal’s sitting in white chairs behind Del. Wolfgang and Ike looked down at him and the Rep’s embarrassment rose to new levels. 

Wolfgang chuckled, “Look at that peachy face. I could eat you for breakfast, short stack.” His tongue flicked out across his sharp fangs and he stood up to cross the room. The Rep’s eyes traveled down his blue fur to spot his erection bobbing with his every step. Rasher hummed on the leather couch as his hoof worked his slicked cock. He felt it throb against him as he watched Wolfgang’s own cock twitch in front of his slut on the floor before his feet. 

“Take off your clothes slut.” He ordered and the Rep stumbled to stand. He pulled off his clothes skittishly as all the eyes in the room were now on him. He spun to face Rasher but his skin still crawled as the other’s burned holes into his back. “Nuh-huh slut this is a performance. Never turn your back on the audience.” The Rep gulped and slowly turned back around. His cheeks and chest burning red as every inch of skin was greedily drunk in by the animals. He felt Rasher’s hooves on his hips and he was pulled back to sit on his hard cock. The Rep’s breath stuttered as it sank into his soaking wet pussy. His eyes rolled back into his head and the others were completely forgotten as bliss fogged his mind. The thick cock reached every inch of him buried so deep by the force of gravity and Rasher’s strength pulling him down balls deep into his lap. The Rep’s voice cracked as he moaned unabashedly and Rasher began thrusting without warning. Their fluids mixed with wet slaps as the Rep bounced in his lap and the studio lights flashed to life once more. Blinded by lust and sharp white lights the Rep was taken by surprise by the feeling of a furry snout shoved against his clit. He shoved his fingers into Wolfgang’s blue fur as he lapped at both his throbbing clit and Rasher’s soaked cock. The Rep’s toes curled as he was overwhelmed by the sensation but he pulled on Wolfgang’s fur as hard as he could so he couldn’t pull away from his pussy. Wolfgang’s moan rumbled down his tongue and Rasher’s grip fluttered on the Rep’s hips. Another thrust and he slammed the man completely down pumping a flood of hot cum inside the Rep coating every wall and with a few more flicks of Wolfgang’s tongue, the Rep’s pussy squeezed tight and he came as his back arched and his nipples hardened painfully. Rasher twitched and more cum leaked out of his cock into the spasming Rep. He relaxed his grip and flopped back against the leather. Wolfgang stood up and pulled the Rep into his grasp watching as the Rasher’s cock slipped out and cum dripped down the Rep’s thighs. The Rep pressed himself against Wolfgang’s chest limply still not fully recovered enough to walk however the animal had something different than walking in mind.

The animal gently laid the man on his back on the harsh carpet while spreading his sticky legs apart so he could get the best view of the creamy mess before him. His cock drooled and bounced and Wolfgang curled over him, easily slipping his cock into the stretched hole Rasher had left for him. He firmly planted his claws into the floor on either side of the Rep’s head and fucked him fast. The animal wasn’t going to last much longer inside such a hot slut after getting such a face full of his pussy already. Heavy pants rolled over his sharp fangs and the Rep squirmed underneath his hot body as Wolfgang’s knot swelled at the base of his cock. It slipped in with a quick pop and more cum was dumped into the Rep’s pussy with a loud shout. Orgasms rolled over the Rep’s body in waves as his back burned from the carpet. Pleasure mixed with the sting of the pain and he felt cum slide out around Wolfgang’s knot and down his ass. The warmth of his body left as another animal filled the man’s vision. Wolfgang stayed knotted inside him but now Ike’s cock was being shoved into his mouth.

The Rep eagerly parted his lips and tipped his head back so the cock slid easily down his throat. Ike’s paws planted themselves on either side of the Rep’s legs and he used his firm muscles to thrust down into the man’s mouth. The man’s eyes closed against the brown fur above him as his senses were full of the animal above him. His already overflowing pussy was pumped again as Wolfgang drooled over the sight before him. The man’s sore body spasmed and his head bounced against the unforgiving floor. His fingers dug into Ike’s thick brown fur as the thrusting sped up to a borderline unbearable pace. He choked and swallowed as much as he could as without warning Ike came buckets of cum down his swollen throat. The two animals finally pulled away and the Rep rolled over to cough up what he couldn’t take but a harsh yank of his hair snapped his head up. Del’s claws dug into his scalp and his other hand smacked hard against the Rep’s cheek. “How dare you waste cum, slut!” He slammed the Rep’s face into the floor and the man’s hands curled into week fists. Del shuffled but kept his face pressed to the floor as he positioned himself behind the man. He spit onto his clawed hand and eased one inside the man’s asshole. The Rep whined into the carpet but no one heard over the loud growls and snarls as Del worked his ass open. He pulled out and slid his long cock along the man’s cum soaked pussy using the cum of the others as lube. He worked himself inside the tight hole easing himself inside one agonizing inch at a time before bottoming out. Del huffed a satisfying sigh at the sensation before fucking the man beyond the point of stupidity. Not once during his thrusting did his grip on the man’s head ever ease up and the Rep gave up on trying to find relief for his crushed nose. Body covered in carpet burns and cum the man came nearly painfully one final time before Del pumped his ass full of his own hot load. 

One last click of the camera and the lights shut off. Del allowed the Rep to free his face from the carpet and breathe easier as the aches in his bones announced their presence. He groaned and flipped over onto his back while the room spun around him. Rasher peeled himself up off the leather couch and refilled his forgotten glass with another round of whiskey. He kneeled down beside the man and waited for him to sit before handing him the drink. “Looks like we missed a few shots there slut. I’m sure you don’t mind an encore performance?”


End file.
